L'enfer d'où je viens
by Drusilla 452
Summary: On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ?
1. Souvenirs

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS bien sûr

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours rien. Je patiente, je patiente. Sev finira bien par arriver.

Résumé : On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ?

**L'enfer d'où je viens**

_Chapitre 1 :__ Souvenirs_

Dernière année. C'était comme un mantra dans leur tête. Ils regardaient avec envie les petits nouveaux, terrorisés, assis à présent à leurs tables respectives. Ils auraient tout donné pour y revenir, pour ne pas avoir à quitter définitivement le château à la fin de l'année.

La prochaine fois qu'ils prendraient le train, ce serait pour partir à tout jamais. Il n'y aurait plus de sortie à pré-au-lard, ce lieu magique où le temps passait trop vite. Plus de prédiction fumeuse de Trelawney, leur assurant de ce qui risquait pas de leur arriver. Plus de nouveau professeur de défense toujours pire que le précédent.

Quoique, se corrigea Hermione, ils avaient atteint l'apogée puisque l'an dernier Voldemort en personne s'était substitué à leur professeur. Causant sa perte par un tranquille jeudi de juin. Sans vagues ni chaos, sans que personne ne sache qui l'avait tué, car tout le monde dans la grande salle ou presque avait jeté un sort, du Legardium Leviosa à l'Avada Kedavra.

En parlant de professeur de défense, Dumbledore montrait le nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait leur arriver de pire ? Rien pensaient les 7èmes année, l'enfer réalisa Hermione quand elle porta les yeux sur cet homme aux cheveux grisonnant, présenté comme M. Lendev, professeur en Russie.

Son instinct premier fut de sortir sa baguette et abattre froidement ce monstre, avant qu'il fasse, ici aussi, de leur vie un cauchemar. Elle était née dedans, mais Harry, Ron, Ginny, tous ses camarades, jamais ils ne pourraient survivre. A 17 ans, on n'apprend pas la perfection, le travail jusqu'à l'épuisement, la famine. C'est marqué dans les gènes ou ça ne l'est pas.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas tuer cet homme, pas sans devenir son égale. Il avait abattu un des siens dans une démonstration du sortilège de la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier, elle ne voulait pas oublier. Cette vision lui donnait encore envie de hurler. Hurler pouvait d'ailleurs être une bonne idée, crier au monde, en commençant par la grande salle, qui était cet homme.

Non, _ils_ la retrouveraient, _ils_ l'emmèneraient. Elle devait disparaître, se faire aussi discrète qu'autrefois. Baisser les yeux et prier pour qu'il ne reconnaisse pas une de ses anciennes élèves. Pour que le sortilège qui masquait son tatouage reste en place. Pour que jamais il ne voit autre chose que Hermione Granger, et jamais Tatiana Vlamiska.

Le numéro 79473614, membre de Laaclach, camp dans lequel il enseignait les sortilèges. Goulag. Ce mot qu'elle haïssait si fort, parce qu'il lui rappelait sans cesse que des gens avaient décidés qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour être libre. Seulement pour travailler, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se relève plus comme tant des siens, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde lui tire froidement une balle dans la tête sous le regard résigné des autres.

Elle avait risqué sa vie dans l'évasion, elle avait réussi. Ce n'était pas pour y retourner, elle devait maîtriser sa peur irrationnelle de cet homme. Dumbledore était là, personne ne lui ferait du mal sous les yeux du directeur. Oui, elle était en sécurité. C'était exactement ça. En sécurité. Alors pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ?

- Tu ne mange rien Hermione ?

- Hein ?

- Les plats sont arrivés, alors détache ton regard de la table des professeurs, Rogue va finir par se demander si tu ne prépares pas un mauvais coup.

- Excuse moi Harry, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas très faim, je crois que je commence à angoisser pour les ASPICS.

Sa phrase manqua de tuer Ron, qui commença à tousser pour recracher ce qu'il avait avalé de travers. Complaisante, Ginny tapa dans le dos de son frère à lui en détacher les poumons. Mais Hermione s'en moquait, elle regardait toute cette nourriture appétissante avec envie. Ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle ne devait prendre que le strict nécessaire à sa survie.

Encore et toujours ne pas se faire remarquer, disparaître. Elle aurait voulu quitter la grande salle pour mettre le plus de distance entre ce monstre et elle. Il lui fallait attendre que tout le monde se lève, dans la cohue, elle se glisserait discrètement. Et ensuite ?

Monter, faire ses bagages et partir le plus loin possible. Sans diplôme, sans identité, à nouveau un numéro. Sans avenir. Elle s'était crue libre, finalement elle n'avait jamais quitté Laaclach. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à courir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de vivre simplement ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Petite après son évasion, elle s'était comparée aux autres enfants de l'orphelinat où elle avait échoué. Elle n'était pas différente de eux, juste plus mature, forcée de grandir par les épreuves de la vie. Mais rien qui ne justifiait qu'elle soit enfermée. Puis avec son adoption elle avait cessé de vouloir comprendre pour se contenter d'oublier son passé.

Et maintenant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle ne trouvait toujours pas de différence. Peut-être à cause des uniformes. Elle savait ce que cachait le sien. Les cicatrices mais surtout la marque, cette série de chiffres discrètement implantée au fer rouge sur sa hanche.

- Tu sais Hermione tu es vraiment pale, tu devrais pas autant t'inquiéter, ton examen tu l'auras avec 120 de bonnes réponses.

- Ca t'en sais rien du tout Ron.

Sa voix lui parut bizarre, comme éraillée. Elle se demanda si ça terreur se lisait sur son visage, mais apparemment pas puisque sa version du stress avait été gobée. Elle était pale. Sans blague. Elle avait la tête qui tournait un peu. Comme si elle tombait dans un tourbillon sans fin.

Elle fut tellement soulagée quand les Gryffondors se levèrent qu'elle faillit se mettre à courir. Mais non, il ne fallait pas, ceux qui sortaient du rang étaient abattus. Et si elle avait une certitude c'était bien qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Ho ça non. Alors elle baissa la tête et suivit la foule hors de la grande salle.

Bien qu'elle se sache loin de ce monstre à présent, elle garda son masque d'impassibilité. Personne ne devait savoir, ça viendrait forcément aux oreilles des professeurs, donc de Lendev. Tout le monde à présent était un ennemi. Ca lui déchira le cœur. Autrefois au moins, elle pouvait compter sur les siens. Maintenant elle était seule.

- Honnêtement je regrette d'avoir abandonné histoire de la magie, j'ai perdu deux heures de sommeil gratuit.

- Binns te manque Ron ?

- Que signifie ce ton ironique Ginny ? Oh j'oubliais, on ne peut pas abandonner avant la septième année. Quel dommage, encore un an à écouter sa voix monotone.

La dispute entre le frère et la sœur permit à Hermione de réaliser qu'ils étaient affalés dans la salle commune. Harry la fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer sur son regard lointain, puis se leva.

- Excusez moi, je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

- Repose toi bien Hermione.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, hésitant toujours entre prendre ses bagages ou tenter de rester ici. Dehors elle n'avait nul part où aller, ici elle avait au contraire un endroit où elle risquait de retourner. Dur dilemme, paradoxe amer. Elle devait pourtant choisir.

Ses gestes étaient toujours aussi mécanique quand elle passa sa chemise de nuit, défit les draps et se glissa dedans. Hermione n'était toujours pas là, c'était les réactions de Tatiana, de cette gamine terrorisée qui s'était réfugiée en Finlande avant de partir pour l'Angleterre en transitant par le Danemark.

Ce fut seulement une fois les rideau fermés qu'elle s'autorisa à redevenir la vrai elle-même. Elle jeta d'un geste de la main un sortilège de silence rendant inaudible ses sanglots. Malgré tout elle mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer le cri qui lui venait du cœur. Cela lui rappelait trop amèrement les soirs où, lorsque c'était le jour pendant 6 mois, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Les soirs où toutes ses questions lui revenaient en mémoire, et où elle pleurait sous les draps, effrayée de faire trop de bruit. Après le couvre-feu, le moindre son était puni par la privation de nourriture. Et la jeune fille brillante qu'elle était savait que personne ne pouvait supporter une journée de travail sans avoir manger le peu qu'_ils_ leur offraient.

Elle avait beau se répéter qu'ici elle pouvait manger à sa faim, que personne ne l'entendrait, elle ne put se résoudre à exprimer à haute voix sa douleur. Car se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait si bien fui, tout ce qu'elle avait quasiment oublié, d'un coup, en une soirée, lui faisait physiquement mal. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac était un bain d'acide et que sa tête allait exploser devant toutes ces images refoulées.

Elle avait consulté suffisamment de psychiatres pour savoir que c'était normal, et puis de toute façon qui pouvait-elle aller voir ? Elle était seule. Ce fut entourée de ce sentiment si horrible qu'elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité, revivant en boucle le cauchemar de sa vie.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre des huit chapitres, un peu trop axé sur le passé mais nécessaire à la suite. Comme une sorte de prologue j'ai établi le décor. J'espère que ça vous plait déjà. 

Comme toujours, l'histoire est entièrement écrite, un chapitre chaque jour.

Bisous

Drusilla


	2. Descente en enfer

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS bien sûr

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours rien. Je patiente, je patiente. Sev finira bien par arriver.

Résumé : On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ? …

_Chapitre 2 :__ Descente en enfer_

Hermione posa sa tête contre la vitre et soupira. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seule. Elle avait tellement de mal à maintenir cette perfection. Elle craquait, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était dormir. Fermer ses yeux et dormir. Mourir. Oui c'est ça. Tout stopper. Elle ne serait jamais parfaite de toute façon, elle mourrait donc tôt ou tard abattue par un garde.

Un sursaut violent la projeta loin de la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas à Laaclash, personne n'allait la tuer. Dumbledore allait la protéger. Elle devait ignorer cette voix qui lui soufflait qu'elle ne serait jamais libre. Elle rabaissa violemment son haut d'uniforme par peur que dans sa chute quelqu'un ait pu voir sa marque.

Ce geste, absurde puisque un, elle était dans une salle déserte et deux son tatouage était dissimulé sous un sortilège, lui fit réaliser à quel point Tatiana reprenait le dessus. Elle en devenait presque schizophrène, dissociant la sage et douce anglaise de la gosse terrorisée qui s'était enfui de l'enfer où elle était enfermée.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Avec un petit cri elle se leva d'un bond pour faire face à Sirius Black, le professeur de sortilège, successeur du feu M. Flitwick. Il la fixait avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle lui sourit nerveusement.

- Rien, rien, je… j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Tu sais comme moi que la salle commune n'est pas le lieu idéal pour ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche.

- Tout va bien. Je crois que j'ai pas digéré le poisson de ce midi.

- Hermione.

Son air gêné faillit la faire rire. Le grand Sirius Black que rien ne pouvait déstabiliser semblait soudain chercher ses mots. Il fini par lui indiquer la table en face de celle où il venait de s'installer.

- Assied toi là.

- C'est à moi de te demander si tu va bien là. Parce que tu m'inquiètes.

- Non Hermione, c'est nous que tu inquiètes. Je parle au nom de tous tes professeurs mais aussi au nom de tous tes amis, dont, je l'espère, je fais partie.

Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Tandis que Ron refusait de voir son meilleur ami mourir dans cette chambre trop blanche, Hermione et Sirius s'étaient relayés au chevet d'Harry, plongé dans le coma par les bons soins de Voldemort. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir de ce jour, le seul où elle avait lancé le sortilège de mort.

- Bien sûr Sirius, tu es mon ami. Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? Tu étais là quand mes parents sont morts.

- Et toi à mon procès. Alors pourquoi Hermione ne nous dis-tu pas ce qui ne va pas ?

- Peut-être parce que tout va bien ?

Elle espéra qu'il ait gobé ça mais son air déçu fit disparaître son sourire plaqué sur son visage. Plus qu'à quiconque, ça lui faisait mal de mentir à Harry et Sirius, avec qui elle vivait depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, parce que les connaissant ils feraient une connerie pour la protéger. Et attireraient indéniablement l'attention sur elle.

- Sirius, j'ai des problèmes oui, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Tu sais, des trucs d'adolescente. Tant qu'il y avait la guerre je n'y ai pas pensé, parce qu'il y avait des choses plus important. Mais maintenant, je réalise tout ce que j'ai mis de côté. J'ai grandi sans vraiment le faire.

- Je comprends. Enfin je crois. Je sais ce que c'est que de se faire voler des années de sa vie. Tu te réveilles un matin et tu comprends que tu peux rien y changer.

- Non, je peux y changer quelque chose. Bien sûr je ne pourrais pas partager cette fameuse relation mère fille, ni parler avec elle pendant des heures des garçons – j'espère que tu comprend que je ne peux pas le faire avec toi ou Harry – et ça me fait mal. Mais je peux encore vivre, sortir le soir et me préoccuper d'assortir mon rouge à lèvre à mes chaussures.

- Je ne pense pas que tu arrives à devenir une de ces filles.

- J'aurais au moins du avoir le droit d'essayer.

Il lui serra doucement le bras mais elle se glissa carrément contre lui, cherchant le réconfort qu'il lui offrait volontiers. Cette fois ne fut pas une exception, il la serra doucement, séchant les quelques larmes qu'elles ne pouvaient pas retenir. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut profondément endormie.

Là il se leva en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena à ses appartements, sachant que Harry y était et qu'il pourrait la ramener ensuite à la salle commune des Gryffondors. La jeune fille avait besoin de repos.

Son filleul l'aida dès qu'il eut passé la porte et très vite Hermione fut allongée sur le canapé, chaudement recouverte par une couverture. Ils la contemplèrent en silence, sirotant leur thé.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler, murmura soudain Sirius.

- Et ?

- Je suppose que c'est par tes bons soins qu'elle s'est améliorée dans le mensonge. Mais ce n'est toujours pas ça. Quelque chose ne va pas, seulement elle s'est endormie avant que je ne puisse vraiment lui parler.

- Il faut faire quelque chose Sirius. Elle se détruit peu à peu, elle travaille sans arrêt et en oublie même de manger. Elle ne va presque plus dans la grande salle à présent. Si on ne fait rien, elle ne tiendra pas l'année. Et contrairement au reste de la promo, je ne la crois pas quand elle impute ça au stress.

- Pas plus que quand elle parle d'un vague problème d'adolescente. Quelque chose c'est passé, probablement dans le train puisque qu'avant d'arriver ici elle allait bien et que depuis le festin de rentrée elle n'est plus la même.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et ils ne le brisèrent plus jusqu'au couvre feu. Finalement Harry se leva et à son tour pris Hermione dans ses bras, en prenant soin de bien caler sa tête au creux de son cou. Il aurait tant voulu faire plus pour sa petite sœur d'adoption.

Au moment de franchir le portrait qui gardait l'entrée, la voix de Sirius retentit une dernière fois.

- Protège là Harry.

Il hocha brièvement la tête. Il sembla à Sirius que le tableau en se refermant produisait un bruit sinistre.

* * *

Harry veilla sur Hermione du mieux qu'il le put, ramenant toujours un peu de nourriture des repas auxquels elle n'assistait plus. Surveillant l'heure à laquelle elle allait dormir. Calmant ses crises d'angoisse quand elle n'obtenait pas la meilleure note. Jamais il ne la jugea, jamais il ne la sermonna, il se contentait d'être là. Comme le grand frère qu'il était devenu.

Pourtant il restait impuissant sur certaines choses. En particulier quand Hermione eut un malaise en potion et qu'elle laissa exploser un flacon. Personne à part Harry ne remarqua la soudaine pâleur de la jeune fille, tout ce qu'ils remarquèrent fut la colère de Rogue, les points en moins et la retenue. Personne ne la vit prête à défaillir.

Il dut donc à contre cœur la laisser partir seule ce soir là, l'accompagnant jusqu'au bout, discutant de tout et de rien. Comme ces soirées d'insomnie où ils se retrouvaient devant le feu – de la salle commune ou du salon de chez eux – pour parler. Il eut un petit sourire encourageant quand un grognement ordonna d'entrer mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Hermione soupira puis pénétra courageusement dans l'antre de la chauve souris. Elle retint un ricanement. Pas la peine de le mettre plus en colère. Autrefois si on lui avait demandé si elle préférait passer la soirée avec Rogue ou avec le diable, elle aurait répondu le diable. Maintenant qu'elle s'était retrouvée une fois de plus en face de lui, elle se sentait presque soulagée d'être dans le bureau de Rogue.

Ici, plus que nulle part ailleurs elle était en sécurité. Le maître de potion pouvait être un vrai enfoiré, s'acharner sur un élève, jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à Hermione. Elle le savait, et quelque part, elle se sentait rassurée en ce lieu. Cependant, elle ne se voyait pas demander l'autorisation d'y rester tous les soirs.

Recevant l'ordre de nettoyer la salle, elle poussa un léger soupir qui lui valu une remarque acerbe de plus. Ce genre de tache lui rappelait le travail harassant d'autrefois. Rogue ne valait-il donc pas mieux que Lendev ?

- Arrêtez de me regarder et mettez vous au travail Miss Granger. Vos excellents résultats de ce trimestre ne vous dispensent pas de nettoyer le sol. Cessez donc de vous croire supérieure.

- Pardon monsieur.

Rogue sursauta. D'ordinaire, même Miss je-sais-tout aurait répliqué. Certes il n'était pas aussi aveugle que les autres professeurs, et ne s'était pas arrêté à ses résultats scolaires sans voir les conséquences, mais il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille se soit épuisée au point de ne pas répliquer.

Pourtant, tête baissée et dos voûté, elle s'était mise au travail. Il admira en silence son courage et fit mine de ne rien voir quand elle se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Vers onze heures, il décida qu'elle en avait fait assez, même si toute la classe n'avait pas été nettoyée. Ses mouvements étaient devenus si las qu'elle n'astiquait presque plus rien.

- Rentrez à votre salle commune Miss Granger.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini monsieur.

- Laissez, un elfe de maison s'en chargera.

- Je préfèrerai finir monsieur. Vous m'avez confié une tache, je la termine.

- Vous êtes épuisée. Rentrez je vous dis.

- Non monsieur.

Il se retint de lui crier dessus. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui rappelait lui dans sa jeunesse. Ce goût de la perfection, il le connaissait très bien. Combien de fois en avait-il souffert ! Il haussa donc les épaules et la laissa faire.

Il s'affala à son bureau et mit sa tête dans les mains. Il avait changé en 5ème année, de bon élève il était devenu excellent. Changé à la suite d'un évènement tragique. Son père avait battu sa mère à mort devant ses yeux. Au début il s'était dit qu'il serait capable de faire face, de garder la tête haute durant tout le procès.

Mais il s'était voilé la face, et aujourd'hui, Hermione lui faisait penser à lui. Bien trop penser à lui. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'eut pas de réponse. Seulement deux fois plus de question quand en levant la tête il remarqua qu'Hermione ne nettoyait plus. En fait, elle était étendue sur le sol. Inconsciente.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, où j'ai mis en place d'autres petites choses. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisous

Drusilla


	3. Suspicion

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS bien sûr

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours rien. Je patiente, je patiente. Sev finira bien par arriver.

Résumé : On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ? …

_Chapitre 3 :__ Suspicion_

Hermione se réveilla au son de gémissement. Elle se demanda un instant si quelqu'un était blessé. Quand elle voulu appeler, sa voix refusa de fonctionner et elle réalisa alors que c'était elle qui gémissait et qu'elle n'était pas à Laaclach, qu'elle n'y était plus. D'ailleurs à y réfléchir, elle ne savait pas trop où elle était. Cette chambre bleu nuit lui était inconnue.

Elle se leva, réprimant un petit cri de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, pourtant elle parvint à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans un lieu connu. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle devait sortir et vite. Elle devait fuir quelque chose mais quoi ?

- Réveillée Miss Granger ?

Le bruit produit par la voix fut si intense pour Hermione qu'elle n'en comprit même pas la signification. Concentrée sur la douleur et sur l'importance de ne pas la montrer, elle en oublia de répondre. Elle resta à fixer cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Vous êtes dans mes appartements privés Miss Granger.

- Professeur Rogue ?

Elle se souvenait maintenant, la retenue et puis son refus de renoncer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Maintenant elle réalisait sa stupidité, elle était à Poudlard, ici on n'abattait pas quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il est trop faible pour faire le travail. Absurde.

- Dans vos appartements ? Merlin mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il eut envie de rire de son visage terrifié. Que pouvait donc bien penser la jeune fille à ce moment là ? Qu'il enlevait des adolescentes pour les violer ? Son rire fut remplacé par une boule amère dans sa gorge. Quelle image pouvait-il bien donner ?

- Et que pensez vous faire ici ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai tellement mal à la tête.

- Montrez-moi.

D'un mouvement fluide, il s'approcha pour voir l'endroit où elle avait heurté le sol mais il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Hermione reculer. A la vue de ses tremblements, il l'effrayait.

- Je veux juste voir votre tête Miss Granger. Vous vous êtes évanoui sur le sol de ma salle de classe et je doute que la pierre ait été appréciée par votre crâne.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé Monsieur, il faut que j'y aille maintenant, il est vraiment tard. Encore pardon.

- Tôt Miss Granger, tôt. Il va être 5 heures. Je ne pense pas que cela vaille la peine que vous vous rendormiez.

- Pardon monsieur, je vais utiliser ce temps pour finir de nettoyer la salle.

- Non. Les elfes de maison s'en sont chargés. Reposez vous. Et surtout mangez, j'ai demandé un repas aux elfes, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, mais un seul regard noir de Rogue suffit à ce qu'elle oublie l'idée de protester. Le repas arriva et elle se résigna à manger un peu, enfin, elle se contenta surtout de jouer avec la nourriture. Il aurait aimé la bousculer un peu, lui faire entrer certaines choses dans sa tête, mais il se souvint de son air terrifié dans son cauchemar, de ces choses qu'elle répétait en boucle.

- Miss Granger, dans votre sommeil, vous ne cessiez de murmurer « il va me tuer, il va me tuer ». Je ne suis probablement pas la personne à qui vous avez envie de vous confiez mais vous ne pouvez pas garder ça pour vous. Ca vous détruit à petit feu.

- Si je me suis évanoui, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie ?

- Parce que une élève qui s'évanoui pendant une retenue, c'est de la paperasse à remplir. Il est évident à vous voir que vous êtes épuisée. Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne serais pas capable de vous mentir. Et que nous perdrions tous les deux notre temps. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Il retint sa colère, après tout, c'était elle tout craché. Elle était d'une logique implacable. Ils pouvaient faire semblant de parler pendant des heures, mais si elle ne voulait pas se confier, il ne pouvait pas la forcer.

- Quelqu'un a abusé de vous ?

« Abusé ? Ouais, un truc comme ça. » Elle se retint de penser à voix haute. « Ce type nous a fait travailler notre magie jusqu'à l'épuisement, nous n'étions que des enfants. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'abus ! »

- Je vais bien monsieur.

- Vous avez raison, vous êtes incapable de me mentir. Vous semblez oublier que je m'occupe de Serpentards.

Elle lâcha un petit rire. Cela le soulagea de voir qu'elle était encore capable de rire. Hermione Miss je-sais-tout ne semblait pas avoir définitivement disparu au profit de Hermione Miss perfection. Voyant qu'elle ne toucherait plus son plateau et qu'elle regardait discrètement l'heure, il se résolu à la laisser partir. Mais non sans lui rappeler quelque chose que les élèves oubliaient souvent chez lui.

- Je suis un professeur Miss Granger. Cela signifie que je suis aussi là pour aider les élèves. Alors si un jour vous éprouvez le besoin de parler, ou si vous ne parvenez plus à supporter tout ça, vous pouvez venir me voir, à tout heure du jour où de la nuit. Il est parfois plus facile de parler avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Merci Monsieur. Je m'en souviendrais, c'est promis. A présent, je dois filer, je crains qu'Harry ne m'ait attendu dans la salle commune.

Il la laissa partir d'un mouvement de la tête. Sur un dernier sourire timide, elle fila sans demander son reste, attrapant au vol son sac et sa robe. Il resta à fixer pensivement le lit bien après que la porte ne se soit refermée. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione, et il n'était pas suffisamment salop pour laisser la jeune fille couler sans réagir.

Après tout, Voldemort n'était plus là, rien ne l'empêchait de montrer qu'il n'était pas un mage noir sans cœur. Il était peut-être temps de changer…

* * *

Voila, court chapitre, mais nécessaire. Un Severus gentil sans explication aurait paru bien étrange.

Bisous

Drusilla


	4. Destruction

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS bien sûr

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours rien. Je patiente, je patiente. Sev finira bien par arriver.

Résumé : On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ? …

_Chapitre 4 :__ Destruction_

Le mois de novembre était arrivé, avec sa pluie et son vent glacial. Les élèves ne sortaient plus, digérant le festin d'Halloween confortablement affalés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune. Harry surveillait toujours Hermione, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'épuiser.

A présent, même en cours il devait garder un œil sur elle, car le plus petit sortilège épuisait toute son énergie. Plusieurs fois il lui avait conseillé de se rendre à l'infirmerie, mais elle se contentait de sourire. Son mantra semblait être devenu « je vais bien, il faut juste que je respire un peu ».

Il voulait bien fermer les yeux, si sa petite sœur ne voulait pas lui parler, il respecterait ça. Enfin fermer les yeux dans la limite du possible, car là il lui était impossible d'ignorer à quel point Hermione était pale. Même le professeur McGonagall, qui se contentait d'ordinaire de la féliciter pour ses exploits remarqua à quel point la jeune fille était épuisée.

- Miss Granger, vous allez bien ? Désirez vous qu'on vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, merci professeur, murmura la Gryffondor d'une voix blanche. Je crois que j'ai simplement pris froid.

- Raison de plus pour aller vous reposer. Mr Potter, je suis sûre, ce fera une joie de vous amener à l'infirmerie. Ceci, continua-t-elle en voyant Hermione prêt à répliquer, n'est pas discutable. Mr Weasley vous amènera vos affaires après le cours.

Sans laisser une chance à son amie d'argumenter, il lui prit le bras et la força à se lever d'une pression. Elle poussa un soupir résigné mais elle obéit néanmoins. Enfin, elle essaya, car à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle chancela. Un instant il sembla qu'elle allait se rattraper aussi Harry commença-t-il à marcher vers la porte, car il savait que jamais elle ne lui aurait pardonner de la soutenir devant toute la classe. Elle avait son honneur.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour comprendre qu'Hermione ne se rattraperait pas cette fois-ci. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir à la table. Ron se décida donc à se lever pour l'aider, mais le temps qu'il arrive près d'elle, il ne put que se contenter de la retenir. Sans pour autant empêcher la tête d'Hermione d'entrer violemment en contact avec la table.

Harry, qui était le seul à savoir qu'elle avait déjà eu une rencontre difficile avec le sol durant sa retenue de potion ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Deux fois en moins de deux mois, ça faisait beaucoup. En un instant il fut près de ses amis, enlevant les cheveux qui cachaient le beau visage pale de sa sœur.

La voir dans cet état en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire le rendait malade. Il n'entendit pas McGonagall envoyer Dean chercher l'infirmière, il n'écoutait que la respiration sifflante de la jeune fille. Ron mit sa main sur son épaule mais il la repoussa durement. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin de soutient, pas lui qui mourrait à petit feu.

Quand l'infirmière arriva, il accepta de se reculer mais ne la lâcha pas. Il l'accompagna avec Ron, pendant que les autres lui assuraient qu'ils s'occuperaient de leurs affaires, de ne pas s'inquiéter, que seule Hermione comptait. Mais son esprit était concentré sur sa culpabilité d'avoir laissé sa sœur en arriver là sans rien faire, tout le reste lui semblait sans importance.

Dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh dut crûment lui expliquer qu'elle devait la déshabiller pour qu'il accepte de laisser la jeune fille. Et là encore, il se planta derrière le paravent, sursautant chaque fois que l'infirmière poussait un cri de stupeur. Finalement elle sortie, pour trouver Harry en premier plan, Ron, Dumbledore et McGonagall au second. Sans un mot pour les rassurer, elle prit dans sa réserve quelques potions et onguent puis disparut à nouveau derrière le paravent.

Il sembla une éternité à Harry avant que la femme ne sorte. Elle les regarda alors puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Sais-tu d'où viennent ses cicatrices Harry ?

- Non. Elle disait que ça venait d'un cauchemar fini depuis longtemps. Quand j'ai appris à la mort des Granger qu'elle était une enfant adoptée, j'ai pensé que peut-être cela provenait de coups reçus à l'enfance. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important.

- Et bien je les avais vues à son entrée au collège et comme elles étaient proprement refermées et que Miss Granger ne voulait pas non plus en discuter avec moi, je n'y ai pas fait particulièrement attention. Seulement jamais au cours de ses nombreux passages ici je ne les avais vues comme cela. Elles sont toutes rouges et enflées.

- La fatigue peut-elle provoquer ça Pompom ?

- Non Mr le directeur. Ni la fatigue, ni la privation évidente de nourriture. Ce genre de choses ne se produit jamais, une fois la cicatrice fermée, elle ne bouge plus, à moins de se réduire. Cela pourrait bien sûr être une infection, mais je n'ai rien détecté et ça n'affecterait pas toutes les cicatrices.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a ça ?

- Et bien, je m'avance peut-être, après tout cela dépasse ma compétence, mais je pense Mr Weasley que c'est psychologique.

- Que peut-on faire Pompom ? Nous n'avons pas réagit alors que déjà Severus nous avait averti qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Maintenant, on ne peut pas fermer les yeux, j'ai vérifié, les résultats scolaires de Miss Granger dépassent ceux de Voldemort lui-même, et, vous m'excuserez Albus, les vôtres aussi. Mais je pense que le prix qu'elle paye est trop élevé.

- Pardonnez moi Professeur McGonagall, mais je crois que son travail n'est pas la cause, mais plutôt la conséquence.

- La conséquence de quoi Mr Potter ?

- Ca je l'ignore.

Il baissa les yeux, la culpabilité revenant à toute vitesse. Il ne se sentait pas plus prêt à la harceler pour savoir, mais il s'en voulait tout de même de n'avoir pas insister. Hermione n'avait personne à qui se confier et il se décida à l'avouer.

- Vous savez professeur, depuis qu'Hermione vit avec nous, elle n'a plus aucune présence féminine pour parler. Je suis trop jeune pour l'aider et Sirius à déjà suffisamment de problèmes. Peut-être que si vous essayiez juste de discuter un peu, elle se confierait plus facilement à vous.

- Je lui parlerai dès son réveil. Vous avez raison, elle n'a effectivement personne, sans offense pour Sirius et vous.

- Pas le moindre, qu'est-ce donc que notre ego à côté de la santé de ma sœur ?

- En parlant de santé, il serait peut-être bon de l'éloigner quelques temps de Poudlard non ?

- Nous y avons réfléchi, ce serait mal connaître Hermione, elle redoublerait simplement d'effort pour se maintenir au niveau.

Tous se retournèrent vers Sirius, ne l'ayant pas vu entrer. Il se dirigea prestement vers Harry qui n'hésita pas à se jeter dans se bras. A l'inquiétude lisible sur leur visage, il était évident que ces trois orphelins, privé de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à une famille, c'en étaient finalement trouvés une.

- Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda l'ex prisonnier.

- Commotion cérébrale et deux côtes fêlées. Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, un manque flagrant de nourriture et de sommeil, rien d'irréversible. Elle pourra sortir dans quelques jours. A condition de lever le pied, mais je suis consciente qu'on ne pourra pas la forcer à s'arrêter. De plus je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le mieux, comme l'a fait remarqué Mr Potter, ce n'est pas le problème. Si on stoppe une conséquence, une autre apparaîtra. Et dans ce genre de cas croyez-moi j'ai vu bien pire.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour montrer que tous comprenaient. Puis n'ayant plus rien à faire, les professeurs retournèrent à leur travail tandis que sa famille et Ron prenaient place autour de son lit. Elle irait bien. Pour cette fois-ci.

* * *

Maintenant les professeurs aussi s'inquiètent. La suite au prochain chapitre, on continue la descente en enfer.

Bisous

Drusilla


	5. Je meurs libre

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS bien sûr

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours rien. Je patiente, je patiente. Sev finira bien par arriver.

Résumé : On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ? …

_Chapitre 5 :__ Je meurs libre_

Dès qu'elle sortie de l'infirmerie, Hermione repris de plus belle son travail, cherchant encore et encore à s'améliorer. Harry tenta de l'aider, il ne faisait d'ailleurs plus que ça. Ron le secondait au mieux, mais dans ses crises d'angoisse où elle n'était pas suffisamment bonne, où elle devait encore travailler, où elle ne méritait pas de manger, elle n'acceptait que la présence de son frère.

Elle ne venait plus en défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui fit circuler bien des rumeurs. Le professeur fut incapable d'expliquer pourquoi et on décida de laisser couler. Après tout, elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, et le professeur, assez stricte sur le niveau exigé, épuisait souvent les élèves. C'était la seule heure où personne ne pouvait veiller sur elle.

Et ce fut pendant cette heure là, une semaine seulement avant les vacances qu'un nouveau drame arriva. Tout le monde pensait avoir atteint le fond avec son malaise de novembre puisqu'elle semblait enfin faire un peu attention à sa santé. Harry était partit en cours après l'avoir forcé à avaler au moins un chocolat chaud en guise de petit déjeuner, lui disant simplement qu'il la retrouverait en potion.

Dès que le portail eut claqué, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle passa à toute vitesse une robe noire, griffonna un petit mot sur un vieux bout de parchemin et l'enfoui dans sa poche. Elle voulait qu'_ils_ sachent. Jamais _ils_ ne l'auraient. Elle sortit à la hâte en forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur des recettes de potions. Tout plutôt que de penser à cette horrible discussion de hier soir.

Personne ne le savait, Harry et Ron avait entraînement de Quidditch. Des coups à la porte l'avaient interrompus dans son devoir de botanique. Puisque les garçons n'étaient pas là, elle avait du se résoudre à aller ouvrir. Bêtement, elle avait supposé qu'un des professeurs venaient s'assurer de son état, comme le professeur McGonagall le faisait si souvent.

Ce que le portrait des appartements de Sirius où elle vivait maintenant avait révélé était la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait pensé. Il était là, tout simplement, comme un professeur venu aux nouvelles d'une élève pour laquelle il s'inquiétait. Elle retint à peine un petit cri, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur, ça et son refus évident, à sa posture, de le laisser entrer. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, mais cela avait suffit à la terroriser.

Mais paradoxalement, en l'empêchant de dormir, il lui avait permit de trouver une solution. Maintenant, elle savait. Elle n'y retournerait pas, elle n'y survivrait pas à nouveau. Elle était pleinement consciente de sa descente en enfer. Il fallait l'arrêter, et pour ça, il fallait fuir cet homme.

Draco avait profité de son heure de libre pour s'installer sur un banc du petit jardin surplombé par la tour nord. Les cours de potions étaient éprouvants pour lui et il avait besoin de l'heure d'avant pour se reposer, loin des Serpentards qui lui faisaient la guerre depuis son passage officiel du côté de la lumière. En vérité, peu de gens l'avaient compris, mais il n'était que du côté de sa tranquillité.

Enfin, ce n'est parce qu'il ne se mêlait plus des affaires des autres qu'il fermait les yeux. En fait, à cet instant précis, affalé sur son banc, admirant le château, il pouvait difficilement raté le corps qui dégringolait le long de la tour. Qui que fut cette personne, elle ne dut sa vie qu'aux réflexes inculqués par son père. Il parvint suffisamment à ralentir la chute pour qu'elle ne soit pas mortelle.

Le corps s'écrasa dans une allée, entre un rosier et un noisetier. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de lui, il réalisa l'ironie de la situation. Son père, ce suppôt de Satan, avait contribué indirectement à sauver une vulgaire sang de bourbe. Il n'attendit pas pour faire léviter la jeune fille en direction de l'infirmerie. Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais bouger un blessé, mais sa chute ne laissait aucun doute à des hémorragies internes, il n'avait pas le temps.

Le long du chemin, il tourna et retourna dans sa tête les raisons qui avaient pu la pousser à sauter. Il n'était pas un proche de la jeune fille, ils étaient simples amis. Elle était la seule du trio à avoir eu la maturité de surpasser leur guérilla d'enfants pour s'unir face à la vraie guerre. Leur égalité devant leur savoir leur avait valu des discussions enflammées. Elle lui avait même confié qu'il était le seul à relever un vrai challenge, Harry était puissant, mais pas intéressé.

Comme tous les élèves il avait entendu les rumeurs sur sa soudaine destruction. Et comme tous les élèves, il avait fermé les yeux, laissant à Potter et aux professeurs le soin de l'aider. Visiblement ils avaient échoué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu passer dans la tête d'Hermione pour en arriver là ?

Mme Pomfresh poussa de grands cris quand il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle l'enjoint à aller en potion, mais il fut très clair, il ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'un ami de la jeune fille vienne prendre le relais. Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter, et accepta l'aide qu'il lui proposa.

Pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, il jeta des sortilèges de diagnostic, laissant à l'infirmière le soin de guérir ensuite. Il était épuisé, vidé de toute énergie magique quand les premiers professeurs arrivèrent accompagné des deux inséparables Gryffondors. A la grande surprise de Draco, Potter vint le remercier pour avoir sauvé Hermione. Peut-être lui aussi grandissait-il ? Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de partir se coucher sur un lit proche de celui d'Hermione. Il sentit à peine Pomfresh le recouvrir d'une couverture. Aux regards étonnés, elle eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je crois que je l'ai épuisé. Il m'a beaucoup aidé, et ça a vidé son énergie magique.

- Heureusement qu'il était là. Enfin Pompom que s'est-il passé ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de nous avertir qu'une élève s'est suicidée et a été sauvée par M. Malefoy d'un coup de cheminette.

- Hélas, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Il semblerait que Miss Granger ait tenté de sauter de la tour Nord.

- Merlin. Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas y répondre, cependant en la déshabillant, un bout de papier est tombé de sa poche. Je ne sais pas si c'est son écriture, mais il y a marqué « je meurs libre ».

- Je meurs libre ?, répéta doucement Harry. Je ne comprends pas. C'est son écriture, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Hermione a toujours fait face à ses problèmes, même quand ses parents sont morts, c'est elle qui a fait tous les papiers pour être adoptée à nouveau. Pourquoi cesserait-elle soudain de se battre après autant de victoire ?

- Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, nous ne pouvons pas laissé passer. Quelque chose, et d'après Severus, quelqu'un terrifie suffisamment Miss Granger pour qu'elle préfère en mourir. On peut en déduire que c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard.

- J'aimerai tellement qu'elle se confie, souffla Sirius. Pas forcément à tout le monde, si elle veut que son secret en reste un, elle peut très bien ne le dire qu'à une seule personne. Mais ce serait déjà ça.

- Attendons encore un peu, puis nous aviserons, décida McGonagall. Pompom, quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?

- Le jour de Noël, la veille au mieux. Devait-elle quitter le château pour les vacances ? Parce que sinon, on peut s'arranger, je crois M. Black que vous vivez à Près-au-Lard, je peux peut-être passer la voir tous les jours si elle garde le lit.

- Non, nous avons décidé de passer les fêtes ici, ce sera plus chaleureux. Et avec ce qui vient de se passer, je pense que c'est le mieux. Hermione a besoin de voir du monde, de se changer les idées.

Tout le monde acquiesça, personne ne supposa que la personne responsable de tout ça était aussi à Poudlard pour les vacances. Seul Rogue, arrivé depuis quelques minutes, y songea. Il espéra qu'au moins en ce moment de trêve, la jeune fille ait la paix.

Peu à peu, les gens se dispersèrent. Minerva obligea les deux Gryffondors à aller en botanique, et puisqu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir cours, il se proposa pour veiller sur la jeune fille. Pompom l'avait averti qu'elle risquait de se réveiller, elle était gênée de le laisser seul avec elle, mais elle venait de recevoir un appel, un accouchement au village.

Malefoy se réveilla au bout d'une demi-heure, et malgré sa dispense, il insista pour se rendre en métamorphose. Severus se retrouva donc rapidement seul dans l'infirmerie, regardant la poitrine de son élève se soulever à un rythme paisible. L'heure passa tranquillement, et les cloches venaient à peine de sonner qu'Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il lui laissa le temps de réaliser où elle était et ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec un froncement de sourcil et il put voir nettement le moment où l'éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage. Elle poussa un petit soupire résigné puis regarda enfin du côté de son professeur. Aussitôt une lueur de crainte passa dans ses yeux, comme si elle pensait se faire gronder.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ?

- Euh… bien professeur.

- D'accord. Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ?

- Un peu perdue. Drago m'a empêché de tomber n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de sa voix.

- Il vous a vu chuter et a eu un bon réflexe. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurais pas eu le temps de vous ralentir.

- Ha. Je crois que je comprends. Je dois être un peu sonnée. J'ai des dégâts permanents ?

- Pas que je sache, mais vous êtes là pour un moment. Remarquez vous aller pouvoir vous reposer.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il sut alors que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à s'épuiser. Il était évident qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire face. Lui avait réussi à reprendre le dessus quand son père avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, mais elle, elle voyait son cauchemar tous les jours.

- Je crois qu'il serait bon qu'on parle un peu Miss Granger.

- Si vous le pensez monsieur. De quoi voulez-vous discuter ?

- De moi. Et donc indirectement de vous Miss Granger. On se ressemble bien plus que vous ne pouvez le croire. J'ai été comme vous à une époque.

Il eut la surprise de voir une brève lueur de joie, avant qu'elle ne soit totalement effacée. Il préféra ne pas relever, son histoire était assez dure à raconter pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détail. Il n'était pas homme à ce confier, et seuls Minerva et Albus connaissaient son passé.

- Mon père était un homme violent. J'ignore si vous avez connu vos parents Miss Granger mais moi j'aurais souhaité ne jamais les rencontrer. Ce monstre faisait de nos vies un enfer. Et l'été de ma quatrième année, il a été trop loin. Il a battu à mort ma mère, sous mes yeux. C'est Albus qui m'a retrouvé, j'avais réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai tout raconté, et il y a eut un procès. Mon père est mort à Azkaban il y a quelque année. Ce que personne ne sait c'est que je ne l'ai pas aussi bien vécu que ça. Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis devenu Mangemort, pour pouvoir me défendre, ne pas mourir à genoux comme ma mère. Mais il y avait autre chose. J'ai été pris du même désir de perfection que vous, j'ai aussi oublié de manger et de dormir pour pouvoir être le meilleur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons. Le résultat par contre est identique. La destruction.

- Je suis désolée pour vous monsieur et pour votre mère.

- C'est drôle comme un homme peut tout détruire, hein ? Parce qu'il n'a pas seulement tué ma mère, il a faillit me tuer. Indirectement, mais en me laissant mourir, en ne vivant plus que pour travailler, j'ai fini son œuvre. Ce n'est que quand je l'ai compris que je m'en suis sorti. Alors réfléchissez-y. Qui que ce soit qui vous ait fait ça, ne le laissez pas gagner Miss Granger.

- _Ils_ ont déjà gagné.

Il voulut l'interroger sur la signification ce cette phrase, sur l'origine de ce _ils_ mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Potter et le reste des 7ième années, tous les bras pleins de victuailles probablement prises à la cuisine. Il laissa couler sur la présence de bière au beurre, sachant qu'à ce moment, c'était exactement ce dont Hermione avait besoin. Des amis qui se contenteraient de déconner avec elle, sans trop chercher à réfléchir.

Il sortit donc précipitamment, non sans avoir enlevé quelques points pour des broutilles, on est directeur de Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas. Jusque loin dans le couloir il put entendre les exclamations et les rires des Gryffondors. Il envia un peu la jeune fille d'être aussi entourée. Lui retournait péniblement à sa solitude au fond des cachots.

* * *

Severus se dévoile un peu plus, je pense que là, on a touché le fond. Encore des révélations au prochain chapitre.

Bisous

Drusilla


	6. J’y retournerai pas

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS bien sûr

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours rien. Je patiente, je patiente. Sev finira bien par arriver.

Résumé : On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ? …

_Chapitre 6 :__ J'y retournerai pas_

En insistant sur le fait qu'elle devait aller faire ses achats de Noël, Hermione put sortir le 23 décembre, avec ordre de revenir au moindre problème. Elle remercia de nombreuse fois l'infirmière, tant pour ses soins que pour sa patience, puis sous la menace de retourner au lit si elle ne disparaissait pas, elle s'en fut dans les couloirs.

Comme personne ne l'attendait dans sa chambre, Harry et Sirius l'ayant informés qu'ils passaient la journée dehors, elle décida de prendre un peu l'air. Les paroles du professeur Rogue ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Elle se sentait vraiment seule, et il semblait sincèrement vouloir l'aider.

Plusieurs fois l'idée d'écrire à ses frères et sœurs l'avait effleuré, pour être aussitôt rejetée. Si jamais _ils_ savaient où elle était, _ils_ pouvaient très bien intercepter le message. Elle préférait mourir dans d'atroces tortures que de révéler qui étaient les autres avec elle à s'être évadés.

Elle n'avait donc plus que Rogue. Pouvait-il être celui qui le sortirait de là ? Etait-il sincère ? Ou était-ce sur ordre de Dumbledore qu'il était venu lui parler ? Elle allait le savoir, elle était devant son bureau. Impossible de reculer. Ca sonnerait sa mort. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Ce monstre finirait pas la reconnaître, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Elle frappa timidement, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne s'énerve sur elle. Elle était psychologiquement épuisée, une confrontation l'achèverait. Un instant, il lui sembla que l'instinct de survie allait prendre le dessus et qu'elle allait faire demi-tour. Seulement, qu'aurait-elle alors fait à Gryffondor ?

Le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé, elle voulait le croire. Il lui avait dit. Serdaigle te rappellera trop le travail intensif du goulag, Serpentrad te rappellera la mentalité des gardes, Poufsouffle serait une trahison à tes compagnons que tu as abandonné derrière toi. Mais Gryffondor… il t'a fallu bien du courage, pour faire face aux gardes autant que pour tout reconstruire ensuite, partir pour un pays inconnu et prendre un nouveau nom.

Elle allait avoir le courage, celui d'entrer puisqu'elle en avait reçu l'autorisation, puis de lui parler. Elle allait tout lui avouer, sans larmes ni cris inutiles. Ensuite elle aviserait. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas timides, récompensés par un regard surpris. Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste interrogatif quant à la raison de sa présence dans l'antre du diable.

Après avoir pris place dans le fauteuil qu'il lui avait désigné, elle chercha ses mots. Par où commencer ? Lendev ou Laaclash ? Un peut tout ? Ou rien de tout cela ? Il la fixait en silence, acceptant son hésitation. Il prit sur lui de ne pas l'interroger, c'était déjà bien qu'elle vienne à lui.

- Vous m'avez dit il y a quelques mois que si j'éprouvais le besoin de parler vous seriez là pour m'écouter. Vos mots à l'infirmerie m'ont poussée à réfléchir. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour mourir, même libre. Alors aidez moi s'il vous plait.

- Je vous promets de faire tout ce que je peux. Mais commencez par me dire ce qui vous fait peur.

- Lendev.

- Il vous a fait du mal ?

- Du mal ?, lâcha-t-elle dans un rire ironique. Du mal ?, répéta-t-elle ensuite plus doucement. Oui. Il m'a fait du mal en quelque sorte. Pour moi aussi c'est une histoire qui remonte à mon enfance. Et j'ai besoin que vous la croyiez. Les gens me disent que je mens, j'ai voulu avertir l'ONU, ils n'ont pas répondu à mes lettres. Alors je vous en supplie, même si c'est dur, croyez moi.

Il accepta d'un hochement de tête, et la laissa encore hésiter. Il savait qu'il fallait parfois de temps pour rassembler ses souvenirs dans le bon ordre. Ce ne devait pas être une histoire facile, et il se demandait ce qu'un professeur russe venait faire dans l'histoire. Mais si ce malade avait fait du mal à une jeune fille, il lui ferait payer.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger. Comme vous l'avez su à la mort de mes parents j'ai été adopté. Mon nom avant était Sanders. En réalité, Hermione Sanders est apparu en Angleterre quand elle avait 9 ans. Je m'appelle Tatiana Vlamiska. Je suis russe. J'ai grandi en Sibérie, près de la Finlande. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a sauvé la vie lors de l'évasion. J'étais dans un goulag.

Je vous en prie croyez moi. J'étais enfermée, _ils_ se servaient de notre magie pour travailler dans les mines, on s'épuisait, et beaucoup d'entre nous sont mort. Ils nous entraînaient aussi au combat. Ma mère est morte dans l'invasion de l'Afghanistan. C'est là que Lendev intervient. Ce monstre. C'était notre professeur de sortilège. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ce cours. Celui sur le sortilège de la mort. Il a fait une démonstration. Sur un des miens.

Quand je me suis enfuie, j'ai essayé de tout oublier. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, vivre. Vivre libre. Tout allait bien, j'avais réussi à faire passer mes connaissances illimités par de l'amour des études. Et puis il est apparu, dans ce lieu où plus que nulle part ailleurs, je me pensais en sécurité. Depuis je tremble à l'idée qu'il me reconnaisse. Je ne pourrais pas y retourner professeur, je préfère mourir.

- Je vous promets que vous n'y retournerez pas. Je ne le laisserai pas vous faire le moindre mal, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Albus ait pu engager un tel homme.

- Alors vous me croyez ?

- Oui, je vous crois. Rappelez-vous, je m'occupe de Serpentards, je sais quand on me ment. Vous dites la vérité, une vérité dérangeante certes, dans ce monde où on croit volontiers que les droits de l'homme sont universels, mais une vérité qu'on ne peut ignorer. Commencez par prévenir ceux qui se sont enfuis avec vous. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas seule. Prenez mon hibou, à l'époque où j'étais espion, je l'ai dressé à littéralement manger un parchemin qui n'irait pas à son destinataire.

- Merci. Je crois en effet qu'il faut leur dire. Professeur, vous devez me promettre de ne rien faire à Lendev. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, on se posera des questions et je risque d'être reconnue. Vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire.

- Je vous le promets, je comprends très bien votre position. Sachez que vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion autant que sur ma présence. Je serais là Miss Granger, pour parler comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ou simplement pour vous soutenir quelques soient vos choix.

- Je ne sais que dire. Après toute ses années à avoir porté un secret que même mes parents ignoraient, je me sens soulagée. Merci mille fois professeur. C'était un aveu difficile et vous m'avez écouté.

- Puisqu'on en est aux aveu, et que nous connaissons chacun le secret de l'autre, je dois vous dire, cela fait quelques temps déjà que je vous voit comme un égal plus que comme un élève. Et je ne suis pas le seul, Minerva aussi. Cessez de vous sous-estimer. Vous valez bien plus que ça.

- Encore un peu et je vais me mettre à rougir. Merci. J'ai l'impression que c'est le mot que j'ai le plus prononcé de la soirée.

- Alors arrêtez. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier de dire la vérité.

Elle lâcha un petit rire en se levant. Il en fit de même, détournant les yeux quand elle essuya discrètement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé pendant son récit. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant enfiler sa cape.

- Vous ai-je retardé ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je vais juste aller faire quelques courses, j'ai des ingrédients à racheter.

- Je dois aller à Pré-au-Lard, voulez-vous que je vous les prenne ?

- Vous sortez ?

- Je n'ai pas fait tous mes achats de Noël, il me manque le cadeau de Sirius et de Ginny. Je peux faire un saut à l'apothicaire.

- J'aime mieux vérifier les marchandises qu'il me vend, il n'est pas très sérieux. Peut-être pouvons-nous y aller ensemble.

- Je serais ravie d'apprendre à reconnaître un bon ingrédient.

Ils partirent donc ensemble au village, en discutant de multiples petites choses, notamment de la vie d'Hermione avec Sirius et Harry, maintenant qu'elle était entourée de deux gamins. Elle pesta contre les fringues trouvées partout dans la maison, la cuvette des toilettes jamais rabaissée, et surtout le frigo qui semblait chaque fois se vider un peu plus vite.

Lui raconta quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur les professeurs, en particulier sur le directeur qui commençait à se faire vieux. Elle rit volontiers, surtout quand Trelawney entrait en scène. Il ne cacha pas non plus quelques explosion de potion bien sentie et les perles des âneries trouvées dans les copies.

Il firent rapidement leurs achats, complètement gelés, et se dirigeaient droit vers le dragon d'or, un salon de thé tranquille, quand ils eurent la très mauvaise surprise de rencontrer Lendev.

- Miss Granger ! Vous êtes enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Je suis ravi que vous ne passiez pas Noël là-bas.

- Sacha. Vous aussi, vous faites quelques achats de dernière minute ?

- Et oui. On ne s'y prend jamais suffisamment tôt. Vous allez prendre un thé ? Je me joindrais volontiers à vous, il fait tellement froid ici, on se croirait presque chez moi.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire poliment, mais Miss Granger et moi-même désirions discuter de certaines choses en privée. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre, vous aussi êtes professeur non ?

- Tout à fait. Et bien dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons plus tard. Je vous souhaite un très bon rétablissement Miss Granger.

Durant tout l'échange elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Severus. Il comprenait combien elle pouvait avoir peur de lui. Quand à lui, il s'était retenu de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, surtout quand il s'était invité.

Et le lendemain, dans la salle des professeurs, il dut en faire de même, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer pique sur pique. A sa grande surprise Minerva ne le reprit pas et finit même par le suivre. Il savait cette femme suffisamment intelligente pour avoir compris qu'il était le problème d'Hermione, et il sut qu'à eux deux, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose.

* * *

Voilà, pour des révélations, ce fut des révélations. Allez le prochain chapitre, début de la romance.

Bisous

Drusilla


	7. Droit au bonheur

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS bien sûr

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours rien. Je patiente, je patiente. Sev finira bien par arriver.

Résumé : On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ? …

_Chapitre 7 :__ Droit au bonheur_

Hermione profita des vacances pour réapprendre tout doucement à vivre, à profiter d'une simple balade au bord du lac ou d'un bon thé autour d'une partie d'échec. Severus l'accompagnait patiemment dans chacun de ses pas. A sa grande surprise les quelques fois où il avait croisé Potter dans les appartements de Sirius, le garçon, tout comme son parrain s'étaient comportés de manière civilisée.

Bien sûr tout n'alla pas bien du premier coup, il y avait encore des fois où Hermione se mettait à angoisser, persuadée de ne pas être la meilleure. Elle semblait certaine qu'elle allait être exécutée. Severus et Harry se relayaient donc pour calmer ses frayeurs. Cependant la jeune fille avait besoin d'aller plus loin dans ses connaissances.

La solution vint de Minerva, lors de la réunion de pré-rentrée. Miss Granger ne pouvait pas rester en cours avec ses camarades, ça devenait aberrant. La jeune fille ayant émit le désir de devenir professeur de métamorphose, elle se proposa de la prendre en assistance. La Gryffondor passerait ses examens en même temps que tout le monde, puis son diplôme, mais autant l'enseignement de Minerva ne serait pas négligeable pour elle, autant son aide permettrait aussi à la directrice adjointe d'avoir le temps de tout faire.

Dumbledore approuva cette idée, et Severus se proposa de la perfectionner aussi en potion et en défense, ce qui lui permettrait d'être multi-diplomée. Elle en avait largement le niveau, et Rogue savait que c'était un bon moyen pour elle de se sentir en sécurité : devenir plus forte que _eux_. Le reste fut rapidement organisé, la jeune fille allait avoir ses propres appartements et passerait ses journées entre cours de potions et cours de métamorphoses à aider les plus jeunes.

Etrangement quand le professeur Lendev proposa lui aussi de la perfectionner, Severus s'étrangla et il dut laisser le soin à Minerva de refuser l'offre. Cette dernière le regarda étrangement, ayant de plus en plus de soupçons sur ce nouveau professeur. Heureusement qu'il ne devait rester qu'une année et que Remus Lupin avait déjà accepté de revenir l'an prochain.

Hermione fut ravie d'apprendre qu'elle ne retournerait pas en cours avec les autres. Harry et Ron la félicitèrent, bien que plus compatissants à l'idée du temps qu'elle allait passer avec le bâtard graisseux. Ses appartements n'étant pas très loin de ceux de Sirius, elle put déménager rapidement et le jour de la rentrée, elle était prête.

La première semaine, la confusion régna un peu. Les plus jeunes ne savaient pas comment agir avec elle, en particulier en potion, où elle était plus douce que le professeur Rogue, surprenant les nuls par sa patience. En métamorphose elle s'occupait plutôt de ceux qui allaient plus vite, offrant quelques conseils pour s'améliorer, tandis que Minerva pouvait enfin se concentrer sur les élèves en difficultés.

Le soir ils se retrouvaient tous les trois pour corriger des copies et donner à Hermione des cours plus perfectionnés, comme le jeudi où elle apprenait à devenir animagus (et Severus profitait d'ailleurs des cours). Certains soir, Minerva se chargeait de la paperasserie tandis que les deux autres faisaient des potions. La confusion laissa place à la routine très rapidement.

Dès fin janvier à la grande stupeur de tout le monde, Hermione commença à se changer en louve. Chez elle ce fut plus de l'horreur qu'autre chose. Un soir, marchant dans la neige, elle expliqua à Severus comment les loups avaient dévorés ceux qui s'éloignaient trop dans la forêt. Comment cette nuit là, ils avaient fait un festin de ceux qui s'était échappés, les pistant surs des kilomètres grâce au sang qui jaillissait de leurs blessures.

Ils avaient dus affronter les gardes, les loups et les ours polaires simultanément, et elle était choquée de se transformer en un animal qui chez elle représentait la mort. Severus lui parla des loups, de ses animaux qui se couplaient à vie, qui mourrait de chagrin sans l'autres, des animaux intelligents et fidèles. Courageux aussi. Tout ce qu'elle était dans le fond.

Ce jour là marqua un tournant dans leur relation, puisque lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Après cela, sous le regard bienveillant de Minerva ils se cherchèrent un peu, tâtonnant les premiers temps, sans véritablement oser se déclarer. La veille de la St Valentin, lassée et impatiente, la vieille dame finit par prendre son collègue à part.

- Je dois te parler Severus.

- Je suis tout ouie, Minerva, répondit ironiquement celui-ci.

- C'est au sujet d'Hermione.

- Il y a un problème ?, demanda-t-il avec cette fois plus d'inquiétude que d'ironie.

- Oui, il y en a un. Et c'est moi ce problème. J'en ai assez de vous regarder vous refuser le bonheur. Je ne connais pas l'histoire d'Hermione, mais je connais la tienne Severus. Je ne resterai pas les bras ballants pendant que vous vous évitez. Tu l'aimes ça se voit. Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, vous êtes si semblables. Elle est la femme qui te faut Severus, celle qui saura te rendre heureux.

- Et son avis à elle, il ne compte pas ?

- Son avis à elle ? Merlin Severus, tu n'as donc pas vu comment elle te regarde ? Cette confiance aveugle qu'elle a en toi ? Je ne peux même pas la toucher, pas plus de Harry ou Sirius et toi, elle n'hésite pas à te frôler. Je t'en pris, elle commence à souffrir de toute cette situation. Alors demain, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu lui sors le grand jeu.

- Demain ?

- Oui demain. A l'occasion de cette fête que le commun des mortels sortant un tant soit peu des cachots appelle St Valentin. Je dois… m'absenter, tu seras seul avec elle. Tu oublies la potion que vous aviez prévu, et tu demandes aux cuisines un repas aux chandelles. Tu te montres attentionné, prévenant et surtout tu n'oublies pas de lui offrir un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ?

- Un cadeau parfaitement. Un collier, un foulard, une plume, je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de personnel. Tu la connais mieux que moi.

- Minerva, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Severus. Si tu ne le fais pas, je me vengerai, et je pense que tu te souviens des rares fois où les Maraudeurs m'ont poussé à bout.

Elle put nettement entendre le bruit de déglutition qu'émis son collègue et en déduit donc que son message était passé. Elle fit demi-tour et repartit de son côté sans se soucier de l'air ébahi de Severus.

Le maître de potion resta figé dans le couloir pendant près d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne le heurte alors qu'il sortait de chez lui. L'ancien prisonnier retint une remarque acerbe sur sa présence puisqu'il savait qu'il venait chercher Hermione. Il se contenta de tenir le portail ouvert jusqu'à ce que sa Némésis ait disparut.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, Mr Potter.

- Bonjour professeur, je suis prête. Merci de m'avoir laissé une partie de ma soirée.

- Il est normal que vous preniez un peu de temps pour vous retrouver avec vos amis. Minerva est probablement déjà dans vos appartements.

Il aida galamment la jeune fille qui se débattait avec toutes ses affaires. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, le faisant fondre. Son cœur était déchiré entre les paroles de Minerva et ce qu'il savait de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Comment avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, avec tout ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui, pouvait-elle avoir la tête à aimer ?

Il dut presque courir pour pouvoir la suivre. C'était toujours comme ça le jeudi. Même lui adorait cet entraînement, surtout depuis que le plus dur était fait, à savoir la transformation. Minerva avait d'ailleurs protesté bruyamment qu'à elle – comme à tout sorcier normal – il lui avait fallu des année, et non pas un petit mois. Enfin un mois pour Severus, trois semaines pour Hermione.

Sitôt dans ses appartements, la préfète en chef laissa tomber ses affaires dans un fauteuil et se transforma en louve, rejoignant la chatte postée à la fenêtre. Severus pris le temps de retirer sa robe avant de prendre la forme d'un tigre aussi blanc que ce que lui était sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pesté contre son animagus ! Un tigre blanc ! Lui ! La louve lui donna un coup de patte joueur et il s'empressa de répondre.

Cette fois, la jeune fille fut la première à perdre le contrôle de son instinct. Elle se mit à grogner, réclamant de toute évidence la soumission des deux autres. Severus enchaîna alors malgré ses efforts pour conserver son calme. Cela fini comme tous les soirs par une Minerva amusée qui les retransformait de force.

Le vendredi était consacré aux corrections de devoirs. Ils se retrouvaient dans les appartements d'Hermione vers 6h, après son dernier cours. Comme elle passait voir ses amis, en général quand elle arrivait, les professeurs, était déjà en train de bavarder, autour d'un goûter sommaire.

Severus avait pourtant d'autres projets en tête et avait, avec l'aide de Minerva, transformé les appartements en un lieu romantique. Il attendait calmement le retour de la jeune fille. Il eut un léger sursaut quand la jeune fille débarqua précipitamment. Elle resta figée devant le spectacle inattendu. Severus, dans une magnifique robe vert foncé, l'attendait posément dans le canapé, une bouteille de vin ouverte sur la table basse et deux verres pleins à la main.

- Severus ? Où est Minerva ? On ne travaille pas ce soir ?

- Tu courrais ?

- Hein ? Ha, oui. Rien, je n'en pouvais plus d'être poursuivie par des adolescents dirigés par leurs hormones. Harry a agi en traître et a mis sa cape d'invisibilité mais moi je n'avais d'autres choix que courir. Où est Minerva Severus ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et de toi à moi, je n'ai pas envi de le savoir. Elle a un rendez vous je pense.

- Bien. Et le vin ?

- J'ai simplement pensé que l'on pouvait en profiter pour se détendre.

Son air inquiet disparut quand elle sourit. Elle hocha la tête et sur une promesse de retour rapide, elle passa dans sa chambre. Il écouta la douche couler, sans chercher à retenir les images qui lui venaient. Quand l'eau s'arrêta il continua à la voir se sécher les cheveux, s'habiller, se coiffer. Chaque geste qu'il rêvait de pouvoir partager avec elle.

Elle réapparut finalement, complètement transformée. L'élève modèle était devenue une femme merveilleuse. L'uniforme de collégienne avait fait place à une robe échancrée et moulante. Le chignon strict s'était effacé devant une coiffure plus complexe dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour retomber avec grâce le long de son cou.

Elle s'assit près de lui, rougissante sous les compliments dont Severus n'était pas avare. Le verre de vin la détendit finalement assez pour qu'elle quitte cet air gêné qu'elle abordait. L'humour cynique dont elle raffolait tant la fit rire aux éclats jusqu'à ce que le dîner leur soit servi. Ce dont elle se doutait depuis son arrivée fut confirmé par la présence de chandelles sur la table. Il franchissait enfin le pas.

Il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands sur les conseils de Minerva, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'Hermione lui rendrait la pareille, passant d'amicale à envoûtante. Visiblement elle avait comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et avait décidé de l'aider. Il fut ravi de découvrir cette nouvelle facette séductrice en elle. Peut-être que finalement Minerva avait raison.

Son cadeau lui plut énormément. Il avait eu de mal à trouver, craintif quand à l'idée de lui rappeler d'une quelconque manière son passé. Et quand il eut fait toutes les boutiques du chemin de traverse, il comprit enfin que Hermione et Tatiana ne faisait qu'une. Son passé serait toujours présent en elle. Quel que soit son cadeau, elle pouvait le rapporter à son passé. Le craindre ou au contraire l'affronter.

Elle ouvrit le paquet avec une certaine méfiance quand elle le vit trembler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, mais son sourire mystérieux ne la rassura pas. Elle défit le nœud précautionneusement et ne put empêcher un cri d'émerveillement en soulevant le couvercle. Elle prit délicatement le chaton et le sortit de sa prison, prenant garde à ne pas mettre de poil dans les assiettes.

- Severus, il est magnifique !

- Il te plait ?

- Enormément.

- Je t'ai vu regarder avec envie Harry et Shiva son serpent. Tu m'as dit penser faire une mauvaise mère. Je te prouverai que tu sauras t'occuper de ce chaton, même si tu n'as jamais connu ça.

Elle accepta d'un simple sourire cette chance qu'il lui offrait. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps le nom qu'elle lui donnerait. Scya. Le nom de sa sœur. Celle dont elle aurait du s'occuper et qui avait été exécutée. Le temps de ses explications, Severus avait posé sa main sur la sienne, la pressant quand sa voix déraillait.

Au dessert, elle s'était ouverte comme jamais, acceptant de parler des coups et de l'épuisement. De la terreur. Cette chose si présente dans son cœur, ce sentiment qui dirigeait tout en elle, prenant le pas sur son cerveau rationnel. Elle ne cacha rien, pas même les morts. Les gardiens qu'ils avaient tués. Les squelettes de son placard.

Il lui offrit les siens, les actes terribles des mangemorts, la haine aussi. Ils pansèrent leurs blessures. Ne cherchant pas à nier leurs ressemblances. Identiques. Les mêmes doutes, les mêmes certitudes. Si bien qu'à la fin du repas, le baiser qu'elle lui offrit leur sembla normal.

Comme le reste. Minuit sonnait quelque part dans le château mais ils s'en moquaient. Elle le guida vers sa chambre sans hésitation, il la déshabilla sans incertitude. Ses gestes étaient timides, il lui montra ce que les livres n'enseignaient pas. Il guida ses mains là où elles le faisaient frissonner. Elle comprit rapidement le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et s'en servit jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Son premier orgasme la laissa comblée d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Elle s'appliqua à lui redonner tout ce qu'elle avait eu, l'obligeant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru à rendre les armes. Il se laissa aller avec joie, profitant pleinement de sa langue mutine. Ensuite ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés. Hermione fut la première à se remettre et s'occupa de Severus. Il finit par ne plus tenir à ses caresses et se plaça entre ses cuisses.

Elle savait que ce serait douloureux, mais son seuil de résistance était supérieur à la moyenne. Ce fut gênant mais pas insupportable, à plus forte raison que Severus était patient et attentif. Tout ce que Hermione n'était pas, si bien qu'une fois la douleur passée, elle imposa un rythme plus rapide. Ils firent l'amour à l'image de leurs animagus, sauvages et passionnés. Ils en garderaient quelques marques, mais cela valait bien leur fierté d'avoir marqué son compagnon.

Et surtout, une fois le contrôle repris, dans la béatitude post-orgasmique, la joie d'appartenir à l'autre. De ne former qu'un. Ils s'endormirent pour la première fois sans être sur leurs gardes. Confiants et amoureux.

* * *

Voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre. La fin demain. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisous,

Drusilla


	8. Je veux comprendre

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS bien sûr

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours rien. Je patiente, je patiente. Sev finira bien par arriver.

Résumé : On a beau fuir le plus loin possible, un jour notre passé nous rattrape. Et il faut l'affronter Hermione. Mais qui peut t'aider ? Severus ? …

_Chapitre 8 :__ Je veux comprendre_

Il était près de 9h quand Minerva entra dans les appartements de la préfète. Elle fut surprise de ne pas les trouver en train de travailler sur une potion ou en train de discuter d'un livre. Au lieu de cela, le salon était vide, nettoyé du repas de la veille par les elfes de maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. La soirée d'hier avait-elle mal tournée ? S'était-elle trompée ?

Elle fut nettement plus rassurée quand elle les trouva profondément endormis, leur position ne laissant aucun doute à leurs occupations de la veille. Elle rougit un peu, mais décida de ne pas les déranger. Hermione avait besoin de sommeil. Elle commanda aux elfes un bon petit déjeuné et commença l'imposante paperasserie qu'il lui revenait de remplir.

Elle en avait déjà expédié les deux tiers quand un bruit de douche (accompagné de gémissements qu'elle ignora) la sortie de sa concentration. Elle repoussa les parchemins, fit réchauffer le petit déjeuné d'un sortilège et attendit patiemment qu'ils daignent sortir. Leur tête quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas seul valait tout l'or du monde. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait des réflexes, elle se décolla immédiatement et conjura la robe de Severus. Cependant dans l'urgence elle avait pensé seulement à l'intégrité de son compagnon et avait donc oublié qu'elle avait retiré sous la douche le sort qui cachait ses cicatrices.

Minerva contempla avec horreur les lignes blanches qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille. Pompom avait parlé de blessures, elle pensait plus à de la torture. Severus suivit son regard et comprit instantanément le problème. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire, cela avait été assez dur pour Hermione de les montrer ce matin. Elle se détourna donc avec un petit rire.

- Si j'avais su ce qui se cachait sous tes longues robes Severus, j'aurais tenté ma chance depuis longtemps.

- Malheureusement, c'est trop tard. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure indécente ?

- Indécente ? Il est près de 10h mon cher. Si je ne me trompe l'infirmière a donné une liste de potions à lui rendre demain non ?

Le juron que poussa l'homme la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers eux. Ils étaient vêtus de manière correcte et commençaient déjà à s'activer autour des chaudrons. Elle se réinstalla au bureau et repris la paperasserie tout en grignotant ce que le couple avait bien voulu laisser du déjeuner.

* * *

La neige laissa place au printemps. Avril était déjà bien entamé quand un nouvel incident arriva. Depuis sa relation avec Severus, Hermione avait commencé à vraiment faire face. Elle dormait suffisamment et ingérait le minimum de nourriture requis pour tenir le coup. Son attitude aussi changeait, elle acceptait volontiers de laisser ses livres au profit d'une promenade et elle réapprenait peu à peu à ne plus redouter le moindre bruit.

Ce jour là, Severus avait un cours avec les 7èmes années mais Hermione été restée dans ses appartements pour finir une potion particulièrement complexe. Elle venait d'ailleurs tout juste de la mettre en flacon et avait commencé à corriger quelques essais rendus par les deuxièmes années en métamorphose quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit que Minerva venait de finir ses cours aussi alla-t-elle ouvrir.

- Tu as oublié le mot de passe ?

Elle se figea. Devant elle se tenait Lendev. Encore. S'il fut surpris du tutoiement envers ses collègues, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il profita de son mouvement de recul pour entrer dans le salon. Elle le suivit en tremblant. Elle croyait avoir surmonté sa peur, mais de savoir que ce monstre avait le pouvoir de l'enfermer à nouveau la terrifiait.

- Je suis venu voir comment avançait votre travail Miss Granger. Vous êtes une élève douée et dans le passé, je m'occupais d'enfants exceptionnels. C'est toujours gratifiant.

- Je… et bien, je… j'apprends beaucoup de chose.

- J'en suis persuadée. J'ai cru savoir que vous aviez des cours de métamorphose et de potion ainsi que de défense. Cependant autrefois, j'enseignais les sortilèges. J'ai pensé que peut-être vous aimeriez aussi vous améliorer dans mon domaine.

- Heu… non, non merci. Sirius me donne des cours à la maison.

- Sirius ? Le professeur Black ? Je ne savais pas que vous vivez ensemble.

- Il m'a… adopté, souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

- Ho pardon, j'ignorais que vous étiez adoptée.

Cette phrase fit sonner une alarme dans sa tête. S'il cherchait à en savoir plus, il risquait de tout découvrir. De la ramener. Sa poitrine se serra à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait perdre maintenant qu'elle avait Severus. Elle commença à haleter, peinant pour respirer.

Il s'interrompit en comprenant que la jeune fille en face n'allait pas bien. Ses traits étaient tordus par la terreur. Il l'effrayait, il en avait maintenant la certitude. Or personne ne pouvait être au courant de son passé, à moins de l'avoir côtoyé. Et pour ça, vu son âge, il aurait fallu qu'elle vienne de Laaclash. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait retrouvé une des enfants évadés ? Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de parler en russe (l'auteur s'excuse, elle ne fournira pas l'original, juste la traduction).

- Vous êtes de Laaclach n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez peur.

- Non. Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle aussi en russe, ce qui évidemment acheva de la trahir.

- Vous faites partit des 16 échappés. Où sont les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle se blottit dans un coin le plus loin possible, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main. Elle allait mourir. C'était fini. Elle s'apprêtait à se résigner quand elle songea à Severus. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, pas maintenant, elle commençait à peine à vivre. Si elle ne pouvait pas mourir, et si elle ne voulait pas y retourner, restait une seule solution.

Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette. Laaclash paierait certainement très cher pour faire d'elle un exemple. Restait à la calmer, la jeune fille semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Il se décida pour un stupéfix, mais elle l'évita souplement et il dut se protéger d'un parconum, le sort de privation momentanée de pouvoir. Elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de le rendre inoffensif, elle ne l'avait que trop vu utilisé sur les siens.

Il répliqua aussitôt par un sort de déchirure, cherchant maintenant à la blesser. Elle l'évita aussi, mais lui ne put complètement dévier le sort de brûlure. La douleur fut telle qu'il dut se résigner à perdre du temps pour se soigner. Il comprit alors qu'elle était bien trop forte pour pouvoir l'emmener vivante. Il lui cassa la cheville pour qu'elle cesse de bouger et ne pensa pas à la lacération qu'elle venait de faire sur son bras.

Il leva la baguette, savourant son air de licorne prise au piège. Le bruit d'ouverture du tableau l'obligea à se détourner juste à temps pour voir l'expéliarmus l'atteindre de plein fouet. Pour la première fois, il réalisa que le professeur McGonagall pouvait être très impressionnante. Il profita qu'elle reporte son attention sur Hermione pour attraper sa baguette et filer sans demander son reste. Il savait qu'elle ne se plaindrait pas, et lui ne pouvait pas non plus la dénoncer.

Dès qu'elle constata son départ, Minerva souleva la jeune fille blessée et l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Elle se sentait fière de voir que tout le sang dans le salon ne venait pas de cette dernière.

- Hermione où as-tu mal ?

- Ma cheville, il me l'a cassé. Minerva, il y a une potion de soudure dans le placard de la salle de bain. Elle est bleue avec des filaments rouges. Cela guérira ma fracture.

Une fois qu'elle eut avalé la potion, elle se glissa sous une couverture. Ses nerfs se permirent alors enfin de lâcher et Minerva se retrouva avec une jeune fille en pleurs dans les bras. Elle fit se son mieux pour la consoler, mais le fait qu'elle ignore pourquoi par la barbe de Merlin, un professeur avait attaqué un élève ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait besoin de savoir maintenant.

- Hermione, je sais que tu es choquée pour le moment, et j'aimerai vraiment t'aider. Severus pourrait comprendre mais il ne reviendra pas avant une bonne heure. Explique-moi.

- Je suis désolée Minerva. J'aurais du te le dire depuis longtemps mais je craignais que tu ne te laisses guider par la colère et que tu ne commettes un acte irréfléchi.

- Moi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Son ton sarcastique fit sourire la jeune fille, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle se souvint alors que Severus avait fréquemment en la présence de Lendev les jointures qui blanchissaient. Se retenait-il de le frapper ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour faire perdre à son collègue son légendaire sang-froid ?

- Est-ce que le professeur Lendev a abusé de toi ?

- On peut dire ainsi. Minerva, il y a un secret que je cache depuis trop d'années. Ce n'est pas facile, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je connais Lendev, je l'ai déjà rencontré. Il était mon professeur en Russie.

- En Russie ? Mais tu es entrée à Poudlard dès ta première année. Et tu parlais couramment l'anglais, sans accent.

- En fait, je suis trilingue. Je parle russe, anglais et français sans aucun accent.

- Cela peut paraître étrange, mais ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. J'ai toujours su que tu étais brillante. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le problème avec Lendev. A-t-il abusé de toi ? Te forçait-il à faire des choses que tu ne voulais pas ?

- Je pense oui. Aucun enfant ne veut travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, lançant toute la journée le même sort pour extraire le métal des roches dans la mine. J'étais sûre qu'après notre évasion nous serions en sécurité. Je pense même que c'est un hasard s'il est venu ici. Mais le résultat est identique. Il a comprit que je ne rentrerai pas sagement. Tout à l'heure, il s'apprêtait à m'exécuter. C'est le sort réservé à ceux qui ne se relèvent pas où qui sortent du rang.

Ce discourt laissa Minerva sans voix. Depuis le début Hermione fixait la fenêtre sans jamais rencontrer son regard. La vieille femme respectait ce désir. Raconter son passé devait déjà être assez difficile. Comme son silence rendait la jeune fille anxieuse, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle la croyait et c'est pourquoi elle ne trouvait rien à dire.

- Tout ce que je vais sortir ne pourra pas te calmer. Mais sache que même si je ne fais pas renvoyer cet imbécile, il ne pourra plus t'approcher. Je lui condamnerai tes appartements et tu sortiras toujours avec l'un de nous. Je m'assurerai qu'il rentre en Russie dès la fin de l'année et qu'il ne parle pas de ta présence ici.

- Minerva ?

- Fait moi confiance. Tu t'es trop longtemps battu toute seule. Maintenant on est là Severus et moi. Et un jour, quand tu en auras la force, Sirius et Harry.

- Merci. Merci de me croire mais aussi de m'aider. Je deviens fatiguée, et j'ai tellement peur. C'est absurde je sais mais ce monstre me fait paniquer. Retourner là-bas me tuerai. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Minerva eut envie de pleurer. Elle se contenta pourtant d'essuyer les larmes de celles qu'elle considérait comme une amie. Jusqu'au retour de Severus, elle alterna paroles rassurantes et discussions légères. Puis elle céda tranquillement sa place. Elle avait du travail.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour "convaincre" Lendev de se taire quant à la présence d'Hermione en Angleterre. Une semaine de plus pour faire la connaissance d'Emma, une autre évadée qui accourut à Poudlard dès qu'Hermione la contacta. C'était une jeune fille pleine de vie, rousse aux yeux verts. Elle resta quelques jours, sans se faire voir de personne puis repartit une nuit.

Trois mois encore pour voir arriver une chouette dans la maison que partageait Dumbledore, Severus et elle (et maintenant, à la grande stupeur du directeur, Hermione, qui squattait tous les week-ends). L'animal portait le sceaux du ministère et elle appela le couple à descendre à table. Comme elle s'en doutait, Hermione trouva là ses résultats aux ASPIC. Optimal partout sans surprise. Dumbledore en profita pour lui rappeler que Minerva songeait à prendre un professeur de métamorphose pour les élèves des trois premières années. Comment aurait-elle pu refuser ?

Et le jour de la rentrée, en route pour sa nouvelle vie bien calée dans les bras de Severus, elle eut pitié de ce monstre supposé la tuer qui l'avait amené à vivre…

* * *

C'est triste la fin d'une histoire mais il le faut bien. Aller, j'ai déjà la suivante en tête, reste "plus" qu'à l'écrire. Merci à tous et à toute pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici.

Bisous

Drusilla


End file.
